During test of a device, and especially a circuit, the execution of a test program for testing the device may result in the generation of a plurality of test events, as well as attributes for the test events (such as test results and other data items).
Typically, a user must create a test program using a plurality of predefined test events and attributes. Sometimes, however, the predefined test events and attributes do not allow the user to generate the type of data they want to acquire.